


Tension

by GreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Aggressively resolved sexual tension, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian
Summary: An argument becomes something more.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in response to a production still of our boys standing in a hotel room.
> 
> https://thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com/post/186801269428/the-light-is-reflecting-off-his-glasses-hiding

The light is reflecting off his glasses, hiding his eyes, but Boris can nonetheless tell Valery’s got that stubborn look on his face again. Set jaw, clenched fists, eyes undoubtedly burning with unspoken challenge behind those awful glasses. Boris wants to tear the ugly frames from his face and stare him down properly. Wants to see the fire in Valery’s eyes and fight it with the fire in his own. He wants to step closer, crowd his personal space, make it clear that he’s the boss here, he’s the alpha male. Valery is not a short man but Boris is taller, broader, more physically imposing. He knows how to carry himself too, upright and proud. Valery folds into himself , like he’s trying to go unnoticed. Except for now. Now, he’s mirroring Boris’ stance, unafraid to take up all the space his body needs.

He feels tense, tightly wound, body tight with anticipation. Of what, he doesn’t know. He can see it in Valery’s body too. Valery moves half a step forward and their height difference is far more noticable now. The silence between them remains unbroken, neither willing to be the first to show his hand. He can hear Valery’s breathing, the slight shudder in it as though his body is too primed for action for smooth inhales. He can smell the cigarette smoke in his suit, in his hair. Can see the flush rising up the loose skin of his neck. He feels anger at this challenge to his authority, but he feels something else underneath it, getting stronger. Something that makes him follow the slow spread of that flush across Valery’s skin. 

He cannot tell if Valery is looking him in the eye, the reflective sheen of light is still obscuring him, but he could swear he feels Valery’s gaze roaming over his face. He sees the pink tip of Valery’s tongue briefly dart out from his lips and feels his fists clench in response. They become closer again, practically toe-to-toe, though he is unsure which of them moved. His shadow now blocks the sunlight and he can finally see Valery’s eyes, full of challenge. The feeling bubbling below his anger is stronger than ever now, and he slowly reaches up to remove Valery’s glasses, placing them in his own pocket. Valery doesn’t react beyond a slight flutter of his eyes as his vision adjusts, and Boris watches his pale eyelashes hit his cheeks.

He draws in a deep breath, his mouth going dry, his eyes falling to the hard line of Valery’s mouth. So stubborn, so sure of himself, so locked in his convictions. He hears Valery’s own breath falter slightly as he stares openly at his lips. The tension in his body is unbearable, the tension between them delicious, and he can no longer remember why he is angry. He only knows that one of them is going to break soon. Valery gently draws his lip into his mouth with his teeth and Boris isn’t sure he even knows he’s doing it. He worries his lip, and Boris watches it become red and plump from the friction.

He realises he has been the one to lose control when he feels Valery moan wantonly against his mouth. His fingers are gripping the back of Valery’s head, his tongue is sliding into his mouth. Valery is grasping at his shoulders, his sides, his back, his arse. He feels strength hidden in Valery’s arms as he is pulled in closer still, and responds by grinding his growing erection into Valery’s own.

They pull back in unison, gasping for air yet unwilling to give each other space to breathe, or seek it for themselves. Valery’s eyes hold a different challenge now and Boris will not back down. They stumble to the bed, laying side-by-side when it becomes clear neither of them is willing to cede control, and kiss furiously, deeply. Boris wastes no time in fumbling open Valery’s trousers and grabbing at him through damp underwear. Valery gives as good as he gets, leaving Boris’ mouth to suck at his neck while he frees Boris to the air.

Boris pulls Valery back into a kiss, both panting into it as they begin stroking each other, listening to each other’s stifled moans and feeling each twitch in each other’s thighs, seeking out the best way to drag the other to the edge first. Boris is proud of his stamina, yet the tight grip Valery has on him and the forceful press of his thumb against his frenulum is quickly pushing him closer to release. He doubles his efforts, slipping a hand through the tangle of arms to cup Valery’s balls and press into his perineum with a pointed knuckle. Valery bucks into his grip at that and Boris chuckles despite his own body being dangerously close to the precipice.

Valery releases him and he holds back a needy whine, unwilling to give him the satisfaction. But Valery does not mean to tease him, it seems, as he wraps a hand around both of them and thrusts into it, grinding against Boris’ cock and wringing a choked gasp of pleasure from him. Boris’ hand joins Valery’s and they stroke each other in unison, the combined tightness of their grip almost unbearable. Boris no longer knows whose thumb is sliding over his slit or whose slick is smoothing the drag of cock on cock, but it no longer matters. They are both close now, both desperate for it, both unwilling to give up first.

Later he will claim that his orgasm was triggered by the pulse of Valery’s own, but he cannot honestly be certain. What he does know is the sensation of hot liquid dripping down their hands and their cocks as they both tumble irretrievably over the edge, gasping and keening and whispering each other’s names. When it is finally over, when they really should be tucking themselves away and dealing with the mess, they begin kissing again, softly and sweetly this time. Boris is still angry, Valery likely still stubbornly refusing to see reason, but for a few wonderful minutes, all that he can think about is the lack of tension in his muscles, the absence of a headache, and the warm body pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
